Revenge
by Starlight.Dreamer16
Summary: Kendra is the Dark Lord's daughter, but why does everyone know her as Harry Potter's twin sister? How will she be able to cope with keeping her secret, being around Muggle-Borns and, later on, dealing with boys? *BEING REMOVED*
1. Chapter 1

**[Hey I've decided to write a new story and don't worry I'm still going to be writing the other one for all you Night World people, but I'm having writers block and decided to try to take my mind off it for a while. I'm hoping that this story becomes a long one that I update regularly, unlike my first attempt at a story. This story will go from first to last year and I and hoping to get over 100 chapters.**

**I have only watched the movies and that wasn't recently so I'm going off memory a bit so I'm sorry if I get anything wrong.**

**Disclaimer**** if I owned this I would be rich and would probably live in a big mansion and well I don't and I'm 15 so guess what….. Yeah I don't own this. Enjoy!**

"Lucius, if anything were to happen to me I want Dumbledore to believe that my daughter is on his side, he can't know that shes related to me" a man with red eyes told his blonde haired follower.

"Of cause my Lord"

"She would be placed under the care of Severus, you are too well known as my follower" the snake-like man added. With that the Dark Lord and one of his most trusted Death Eaters disaperated, he to the Potters home and his servant to check on the sleeping daughter of his master.

* * *

><p>10 YEARS LATER<p>

I picked up the letter addressed to me on the table but paused after reading the name. _KENDRA POTTER, _The name the wizarding world knows me as, or The-boy-who-lived's twin sister. I live with Severus Snape and the wizarding world thinks that I was visiting him the night my parents died. They believe that he is my Godfather; even he believes that he's my Godfather, but then again his memory _was_ modified.

This is a lie. I'm really Kendra Deyanira Purosangue, daughter of Lord Voldemort and heiress of Slytherin. My father and Lucius Malfoy, my real Godfather, are the only others that know this. I have a photographic memory and remember the exact moment that Lucius Malfoy told me that I would be pretending to be someone else for safety reasons. He told me that it was safer for me to be believed to be one of the 'good guys'. Severus believes that I was kept a secret and has convinced Dumbledore of this. I was taught many complicated spells over the last year; I had met up with Lucius multiple times in one of my father's abandoned hideouts and was taught a lot of helpful and protective spells, including the unforgivables. I remember the joy it brought me to see the house elves in so much pain, like I could do anything, control anything.

"Kendra?" a voice pulled me out of my thoughts and I looked up to find Snape glaring down at me. He hates me because he thinks I'm a Potter.

"Good you finally got you letter, let's go to Diagon ally and get this over with" he said walking stiffly over to the fireplace his robes fanning out behind him. I looked down at myself to make sure I looked okay, black skinny jeans, a black strapless top and black boots. I grabbed a hair tie but then thought again and put it back deciding to leave my waist length, slightly curly, blood red hair out. Getting into the fireplace I threw in the floo powder and said clearly '_Diagon Ally_', Stepping out of the fireplace Snape shoved my list and a bag of money in my hands and walked away. I sighed before taking a look at my list and deciding to get my books first, I walked quickly towards the bookstore sighing again.

40 minutes later I had gotten all of the things on my list except for an animal and a wand, deciding to get my pet first I went to the pet store and looked around for a bit. While looking at a black and white owl I felt something touch my leg, looking down I saw a small black kitten staring up at me with large light blue eyes. I picked it up and the shop assistant came over to me.

"Sorry about her, she likes to get out of her cage and walk around in front of the other animals" he laughed "Almost like shes showing that shes better than them!" I looked down at the kitten in my arms and smiled, she was perfect.

I short while later I walked out of the pet shop carrying the kitten, who I named _Purity, _in a small cat carrier. I had bought enough cat food and treats and organised for more to be sent to me by owl once a month. I walked into the wand makers shop, bumping into a young boy with black hair and glasses walking out. He looked at me apologetically and I found myself staring at emerald green eyes behind the glasses. It couldn't be, could it? Looking at his forehead I could see the end of a scar showing where his hair was parted a bit.

"Sorry" he muttered softly.

"It really was my fault, so don't worry" I said back putting a big, but fake, smile on my face. I heard loud footsteps coming from behind me and turned my head to see Hagrid walking up with a white owl in a cage and standing next to us. I had stayed with him one day last year when Snape had a meeting and couldn't find anyone to mind me.

"Come on Harry, oh Hello Kendra didn't see you there. You two haven't met have you? Well now is a good chance!" he said happily. I looked at Harry and he held out a hand for me to shake.

"Hello, I'm Harry Potter" he said, still very softly. I sighed inwardly and managed to keep my smile as I shook his hand.

"Hey Harry I'm Kendra Potter, I don't know if you were told but I'm your twin sister" his face immediately turned shocked then slowly changed to confused as he began stuttering. When he could manage a sentence he said

"I don't have a sister, I'm an only child" I faked a laugh at this and smiled before turning to Hagrid and asking why he wasn't told. Hagrid cleared his throat.

"Harry you weren't told because you were raised by muggles and they didn't want another wizard in the house, Kendra had to stay with one of the teachers from Hogwarts" Hagrid explained. Harry nodded in understanding and smiled at me before pulling me into a hug.

"I'm not alone" he whispered into my hair. I almost felt sorry for him before remembering that he is the person that took my father from me.

"You're going to Hogwarts right?" he asked, I nodded and he continued "well I'm all done so I'll see you there" he smiled at me again and waved before walking away with Hagrid, I waved back before walking into the wand shop.

There was an elderly man standing behind the counter and he smiled at me.

"Ah Miss Riddle, I've been waiting for you. Oh I'm sorry I mean Miss Potter" he said and winked at me.

"How do you know?" I snarled at him and he smiled again.

"You have your father's eyes, but you mothers hair it seems. Oh don't worry I won't tell a soul!" he said looking first at my dark brown eyes and then my loose, messy red curls. I nodded.

"Actually its Kendra Purosangue, Riddle is a Muggle name" I said after deciding he already knew, so why not?

"Kendra Pureblood, yes that makes more sense" he said chuckling for a bit before walking over to a box and taking a wand out, he handed it to me and gestured for me to give it a wave. I did and nothing happened, he muttered something about not having enough power and took out another wand for me to try. I waved this one and again nothing happened, I tried 12 more wands before he sighed and walked into the back room. He came out with a black wand.

"I have been experimenting on creating very powerful wands and I believe you may suit one of them, this one is extremely dangerous to anyone who hasn't got enough power but I want you to try it. Its Clypeum wood, the Clypeum tree is a tree that grows anywhere that you can find dragons, it's virtually indestructible and the core is theresteral hair, I'm starting to experiment with it because theresterals are extremely powerful and intelligent. Its 9 and a half inches and the only one of its kind" He explained "give it a wave."

I took the wand carefully and let out a deep breath before waving it; a small flame came out of it and went into my other hand. I gave the wand some more power and I was suddenly covered in flames, only they weren't orange or even blue, they were black flames. I didn't feel any pain and when I flicked the wand again they disappeared. I looked up to see the shop keeper with a shocked and slightly fearful expression on his face. He quickly snapped out of it and attempted to smile.

"I think you just found your wand Miss Purosangue" I smiled but could tell he was still a little frightened. I gave him the correct amount of money and walked to the door, but as the door was closing behind me I heard him whisper

"What have I done?"

* * *

><p>I got to the train station half an hour early and I quickly went through to platform 9 and ¾ I got on the Hogwarts express and put my luggage up on the luggage racks before letting Purity out, she curled up on my lap and fell asleep instantly. I practiced my wandless charms for 20 minutes before a knock on the carriage door startled me and the small paper snake I had been levitating caught on fire and disappeared. I looked up with a glare but quickly put on a fake smile when I saw my 'brother' at the door.<p>

"Hey Kendra can I sit here?" he asked with a smile, I nodded and he sat down across from me. He began looking out the window in wonder I glanced out and could only see people doing simple magic but then he wasn't brought up around it so I guess it's amazing to him. I began absent-mindedly stroking Purity's coat while I started to let my mind wonder to the few memories I have of my father. I was distracted once again and looked up to see a boy with orange hair, which was a lot lighter than my dark red hair, and thousands of freckles on his face. He asked Harry if he could sit here, explaining that everywhere else was full. Harry looked at me and I shrugged before looking out the window hoping to be able to go back to my memories, the only things that will keep me sane for the next few years. I didn't succeed because the boy decided to introduce himself as Ron Weasley and asked who we were. Harry told him and Ron made him show him his scar before turning to me and making me inwardly sigh but put a smile on my face.

"Kendra Potter, Harrys twin sister" I said with way more enthusiasm then I felt. Ron then started going on about how he didn't know Harry Potter had a sister, I sighed before tuning out again and going back to the time when I was treated like a princess by my father and the Malfoys.

The boys bought everything from the trolley but I told them I wasn't hungry, when they insisted I took a blood pop and they gave me weird looks but I didn't care, even some normal people like blood pops. I ignored them again for a while but looked up at Ron doing magic. Just as Ron was about to say a spell the door was opened by a girl with very thick brown hair who asked us if we had seen a toad, apparently a boy called Neville lost one. Only then realising that we were doing magic she asked to see. Ron performed the spell and as I predicted, nothing happened. The girl then said something I wasn't listening to but I caught on that she was bragging, she then fixed Harry's glasses. I don't know if she said it because I wasn't listening to her annoying voice but I could just tell that she was a MudBlood. I would not let a MudBlood think she was better than me, while she started going off about Harry I decided to be better than the girl; Hermione Granger. She then turned towards me and asked me my name.

"Kendra Potter, Harrys twin sister, hey Ron I know how to turn your rat yellow. Want me to try?" I asked. Ron quickly nodded before handing me his rat, Scab or something, I stared at the rat before closing my eyes and imagining him a bright shade of yellow. I heard gasps of surprise and opened my eyes to see a very yellow rat. I smiled before handing him back to Ron and informing him that he'd be back to normal by the time we got to Hogwarts. Hermione stared at me in shock.

"That was advanced wandless magic, not even some of the most powerful wizards can do that!" she stated, I just shrugged and smiled.

"I'm special" I said before turning back to the window and becoming completely consumed by watching my true childhood memories in my head.

One of the memories included my mother; I only had a few with her in them. I can remember everything, my father knew this and so taught me from a young age, he knew that though I wasn't able to perform them, I could be taught and shown how to do spells. Of cause my father had hunted down and killed both my mother and the muggle, but I didn't mind.

_I was sitting on the floor watching the small snake that daddy had just given me sliver around me. She was beautiful; I was allowed to name her he had told me. Even though I couldn't talk yet daddy would go into my mind and I would think what I wanted him to hear._

'_Daddy I want to name her Nagini' I thought. He nodded and looked at me with his dark brown eyes that he only let me see, not even my mother knew that he didn't really have red eyes, but actually changed them to scare people. He quickly changed them back before saying_

"_That is a wonderful name Kendra" daddy said looking down at me and picking me up onto his lap. I smiled happily and my mother scowled briefly, I looked at her, studying her long perfectly curled blood red hair and emerald eyes before diving into her mind. Daddy had taught me how to undetectably go into someone's mind, so that the person wouldn't feel it and you would only need to be looking at the person, not staring constantly into their eyes. A wandless, silent spell that daddy had created._

_My mother's mind was not a nice place to a 6 week old baby. 'Stupid brat, how dare she be born? Shes the reason that I've lost my figure, and_ he_ doesn't even look at me! I can tell that the child will turn out terrible, they should just drown it now.'_

_I turned to my father and went into his mind. I didn't look at anything in there though; anyone who knows this spell can tell when their mind is being invaded. But since only me and daddy know the spell its only used on each other to show them that they have something important to show them. He silently went into my head and I showed him what I just heard. His voice was heard in my head as he told me_

'_Don't worry sweetheart you are the most amazing and powerful witch on the planet and I will make sure your mother is punished for making you think otherwise.' I smiled again and fell asleep on his chest._

Two weeks later my mother ran away with a muggle that she had fell in love with. The day after both her and the muggle were dead, the dark mark floating over their lifeless bodies.

* * *

><p>When we arrived at Hogwarts I saw Hagrid leading the other first years towards boats. I followed him and got into a boat with two other boys. They told me their names were Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zambini, they both knew they were going to be in Slytherin and I unhappily told them that I was going to be in Gryffindor. Draco told me that I have to make friends with the right people and I told him that I understood. I felt like I could be myself around him, Blaise wasn't paying attention and just staring into space. Draco told me to stay away from MudBloods and I smiled and laughed a little bit. When we were getting out of the boats he turned to me and said<p>

"You know even if you get into Gryffindor I think that you're a Slytherin at heart, even if you may have to hide it around your brother and the MudBloods" I smiled with all my heart and hugged him quickly, whispering _thank you_ in his ear. I let him go and walked over to Harry and standing with them. A woman was explaining the different houses but I ignored her, but I looked up when Draco came over and started talking to Harry about the same things as with me, but unlike me he said no and that he can pick the right people to be friends with himself. The lady; Professor Mcgonagall, then let us into the great hall, I having been here before didn't get exited but some of the others did. I could hear Hermione talking about Hogwarts; A history and harry was staring around in wonder again. How did _he_ manage to destroy my father? I waited and watched as Hermione was put in Gryffindor and Draco was put in Slytherin. Then was Harry, after a few minutes the hat called out Gryffindor.

"Kendra Potter" I slowly walked up towards the hat and secretly pointed the tip of my wand towards the hat and whispered _Imperio. _As I sat down I whispered_ put me in Gryffindor_ to the hat, being Imperioed it had to. _You are a truly evil but powerful person Kendra Deyanira Purosangue_ it told me in my head before calling out Gryffindor. I smiled and secretly pointed my wand to the hat again before whispering

"Thank you, I know I am. _Obliviate"_ I walked down and sat next to Harry before fake smiling when Ron was also put in Gryffindor and then secretly smiling for real when Blaise was put in Slytherin. We had a magical dinner and Dumbledore warned us about the third floor before the prefects led us to our common room and told us where our dormitories were; I quickly went up and found out that I'm with Hermione and two girls named Lavender and Parvati. I found Purity on my bed, I quickly changed and fell asleep; dreaming of snakes and skulls.

**Thank you for reading! Pleeeaaaaasssseeeee review, you can tell me what you like/think needs improving/is wrong/or just say hi! This is my first Harry Potter story and I have the story planned out in my head but really want to write the later chapters already. Because let's face it, eleven year olds aren't as fun to write. I hope this starts to show what Kendra's like! Also if you know any good Dark Harry Potter fics please tell me about them in a review! It's weird I like them because I am a really nice and sweet girl in real life and I cry when I see dead animals and hate gore, but I adore Dark and evil books/Fanfics, where the dark side wins! I know I'm weird….. Oh well! Review and you win a kiss from a character of HP!**

**P.s by the end of the story you will probably have realized that I'm a VERY hyper person! If you haven't already! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

Classes had gone well for me, despite Snape glaring at me during potions. Harry however had been late to a few classes and was clueless while being quizzed by Snape; I secretly smiled during this but stopped when I saw Hermione looking at me strangely. The only interesting thing that happened was that Gringots had been broken into.

When we had our first flying lesson, we were told to make our brooms come to us by saying 'up' I was the only one who got theirs on the first go. I looked at Hermione to find her struggling, I secretly smiled at her failure, Ron was having difficulty too and I laughed quietly when his broom hit him in the head, but Harry had finally got it. I looked over and saw that Draco had gotten it too. We were told to hover but before we started the boy that lost his toad; Neville, started flying around on his broom uncontrollably. After a few minutes he landed with a sickening crack, the teacher went over and explained that his wrist was broken and told us that if we were seen on a broom, we would be expelled. As soon as she was out of sight Draco walked over and picked up a rememberall from near where Neville landed, he started making jokes but Harry demanded that he hand the rememberall over. Draco flew up on his broom and of course; Harry followed him, despite Hermione demanding him not to. They flew around for a bit and I wished that Harry would just fall off the broom and then I wouldn't have to act anymore. Draco threw the rememberall and Harry caught it, Unfortunately he didn't fall off but McGonagall did catch him and ask to talk to him, when the flying teacher came out and dismissed us Ron and Hermione went one way and I went the other.

I followed Draco and found him surrounded by Slytherins; I only had to wait about 5 minutes before they left though.

"Hey Draco" I said coming over to him.

"Hey Kendra, you got into Gryffindor like you said you would" he said awkwardly.

"Yep and you Slytherin, um... I know that were in different houses but I was wondering if you want to be friends, maybe we could be secret friends? You know because of the house differences"

"Why would I want to be friends with a Gryffindor and a Potter?" he said sounding disgusted.

"Because Draco, I'm still a Slytherin at Heart, and I hate Harry just as much as you, maybe even more. I just have to pretend to like him." I don't know why I'm telling him all this but I feel like I can trust him, anyway he _is_ a Malfoy.

"Why?" he asked.

"Maybe someday I'll be allowed to tell you but for now can we just try to be friends? Because for some reason I feel comfortable around you" I said honestly.

"So do I, I don't know why I just do. Ok we can try being secret friends and if one day you can tell me I hope you do" he said smiling. I nodded and hugged him tightly. One day maybe I would be able to tell him the truth, because I know his father is a trusted Death Eater so he will be too.

"Oh and you're a brilliant flyer" I smiled before going to see what happened with Harry.

I found Harry and Ron later on and they told me that Harry had been made seeker for the Gryffindor Quittich team. I put on a happy, exited smile and started saying how great this was. Hermione came over and told us to come see something.

"I'm a bit tired, I think I'll just go up to bed" I said, Harry and Ron nodded in understanding, while Hermione led them off, I went into the dorm, got changed and got into bed. Purity came over and curled up next to me, I began patting her but in a few minutes both me and the tiny black kitten next to me were in a deep sleep.

* * *

><p>When I woke up the next day I was late, my room was empty and the time meant that i had missed the first half of whatever I had. I checked my schedule and saw that it was Defence against the Dark Arts. <em>Damn <em>I actually want to see what they're teaching in that class since I hadn't had it yet. I cursed and got ready in 10 minutes before darting out of the Gryffindor Common room and trying to find the classroom.

When I found it I looked through a window to see a professor with a turban on talking to the Gryffindor's and the Hufflepuffs, he seemed to be stuttering quite badly and as I quietly knocked on the door he turned around too fast and a Hufflepuff girl's paper fell to the ground, after apologizing he opened the door.

"Y-yes, can I h-help y-you?" he stuttered, I gave him a smile.

"Yes sir, you see I'm meant to be in this class but I got very lost! Hogwarts is a very big school after all" he nodded his understanding.

"You m-must be Kendra P-potter" I nodded and he told me to come in, as he turned around and walked away a felt a power surge come at me. Not everyone can identify power surges but I can, my father taught me at a young age and Lucius continued my training. It was not weird to find a power surge coming from a powerful wizard, what was weird was that I was familiar with this power surge. It was my father's power surge, I was sure of it! I went and sat down, but during the class I studied the professor; Quirrel, very closely.

Two things I learnt about Professor Quirrel were that he stuttered a lot and that my father's power surge could be felt strongest when his back was facing me. This confused me and by the end of the lesson I had convinced myself that my head was making this up because I missed him so much. At the end of class Harry, Ron and Hermione came over to me and told me that they had to talk to me about last night.

"Ok I'll be there in a minute, I just need to ask Professor Quirrel about the work I missed" I replied and quickly rushed towards Quirrel's office before Hermione offered to help me. _Stupid MudBlood_. I arrived at Quirrel's office and was about to knock when I heard it, Quirrel seemed like he was having an argument with someone, but that voice. The voice that Quirrel was talking to was my fathers. I listened for a second.

"_Potter! He could ruin everything!" _this was defiantly my father's voice, but how?

"That's not all, my lord. There's another Potter, a girl" Quirrel said, he didn't stutter at all.

"_What is her name? Tell me!" _my father demanded, was it possible that he guessed that it would be me? I smiled but then remembered Harry and the others wanted to talk to me. I knocked on the door and heard Quirrel quickly running around while saying 'just a s-s-second'. The door opened to show Quirrel with his turban wrapped as if in a hurry, well that explains why I only felt my father's power surge from Quirrel's back. Somehow my father was on the back of Quirrel's head. Either that or I was crazy.

"Miss P-potter, what is i-it y-you need?" he asked.

"I was late and wanted to get the work for this morning. Oh and please it's just Kendra, I don't like people calling me Miss Potter" I said the words _Miss Potter_ with venom and Quirrel looked shocked.

"C-can't you just get the w-w-work off Miss G-granger? She s-seems like a g-good student and c-copied down everything" he stuttered confused, I sighed.

"Because Sir, Hermione is A MudBlo-er Muggleborn what if she got something wrong?" I had to stop myself from saying MudBlood; Quirrel is still a teacher after all.

"o-of course" he said. And turned to the table containing todays notes and I took the time to study his turban, I focused on searching the turban with my mind to find the power surge. Instantly I was surrounded by my father's power surge, it was everywhere; I could even taste it, I could feel it overwhelming me. I was given the notes and left to go see Harry, Ron and Hermione, I found Ron and Hermione in the Gryffindor Common room.

"Where's Harry?" I asked them.

"Quittich training" Hermione said, I nodded my understanding. Ron, Hermione and me sat on the couch and Hermione looked around before beginning to tell me what happened with Filtch and the three headed dog.

* * *

><p>In charms we were learning how to levitate using a feather, I had learnt this when I was seven and could levitate even the heaviest objects by now. I looked over at Ron and saw him making stabbing motions towards his feather while repeatedly saying the charm. Just as I was about to help Ron Hermione began lecturing him once again, I sighed and focused on my feather. I made my feather do loops in the air and heard Ron tell Hermione to make her feather float if shes so great, she did; although not as well as me.<p>

"Excellent! Miss Potter and Miss Granger have done it" the professor exclaimed happily, a second later there was an explosion when a boy did the spell incorrectly, causing his feather to blow up.

As we were walking to dinner Ron was complaining about Hermione, I realized that she was behind us as I had heard her sharp intake of breath as Ron had begun mocking her, she pushed past us crying.

* * *

><p>Me, Ron and Harry were gazing around in wonder at the large amounts of Candy and Chocolate at dinner when suddenly the doors of the great hall burst open and Professor Quirrel came running in.<p>

"TROLL! TROLL IN THE DUNGON! Just thought you should know" he said before passing out on the floor.

The students began screaming loudly before Dumbledore tried to calm them down and asked the perfects to take them back to their common rooms. As me, Ron and Harry began walking with the rest of the Gryffindor's Harry turned towards us and told us we needed to tell Hermione about the troll. We went to the girl's bathroom and found the troll walking into it, Me, Ron and Harry went into the bathroom to see the ugliest thing I've ever seen. Hermione was crawling across the bathroom floor and the cubical doors were smashed, as she crawled under the sinks they were smashed as well. Ron and Harry fought the Troll while I stood watching, I walked closer to Hermione and make out that I was trying to help her while Harry's wand went up the Troll's nose. _Eww_

Harry was picked up by the Troll and Hermione helped Ron to levitate the Troll's club before dropping it on the Troll's head, causing the Troll to fall, knocked out cold. Harry removed his wand and I winced at the sight. Suddenly Professor McGonagall, Snape and Quirrel rushed in and Snape gave me and harry a glare, Mcgonagall looked shocked and Quirrel looked nervous. Mcgonagall demanded that we explain and Harry began to when suddenly Hermione spoke up.

"It' my fault professor, I went looking for the troll. You see I've read about them and thought I could handle it, if Harry, Ron and Kendra hadn't come to save me I probably would have died" she said clearly. In the end she lost 5 points while me, Harry and Ron gained 5 each for 'sheer dumb luck'. I noticed that Snape was bleeding and he quickly covered his leg from view and scowled at Harry who had also seen.

As we were following professor Mcgonagall back to the Gryffindor common room I glanced back to see the troll let out a snore and Quirrel a whimper.

* * *

><p>The next morning at breakfast we were talking about Harry's first Quittich match against the Slytherins when suddenly an owl swooped down and dropped a large broom shaped parcel in front of Harry. He opened to find that it was the best out right now.<p>

"But who's it from?" Harry asked, we all looked up to see professor Mcgonagall smiling suspiciously at us. Just then Snape walked past the four of us with a slight limp, Harry begun to talk about Snape trying to get past the three headed dog that Hermione told me about earlier that year. I wasn't paying too much attention because I had just spotted Draco over at the Slytherin table.

"Hey guys I'm just going to check on something, I'll meet you at the Quittich pitch. Oh and Good Luck Harry!" I said while catching Draco's eye and motioning with my own to go outside the great hall. He nodded slightly and walked out of the hall, I quickly followed and when I got out the doors of the great hall I found him casually leaning against the wall, I continued walking and could hear him following me. I lend him to an abandoned corridor and turned around to find his face inches away from my own; he stepped backwards and smirked at me.

"Draco I just wanted to tell you to cheer twice as hard for Slytherin for me since I have to cheer for Gryffindor"

"Of course Kendra, I was going to anyway" he replied and I looked into his grey-blue eyes before having an epiphany.

"Draco, I just realized something, you're my first true friend, someone I can be _me _with. I mean, being friends with you feels natural" I said happily.

"Your mine too Kendra" he whispered and smiled, not smirked, smiled.

"I have lived with Snape for 10 years and I don't think he's ever even seen me smile but with you I can't stop" I responded and smiled again to prove my point. He just laughed and pulled me into a hug, I felt so happy in his arms. It made me feel that at least I have one person there for me through all of this.

* * *

><p>I spotted Ron and Hermione in the Gryffindor stands and went over and sat next to Ron, I fixed up my Gryffindor tie and cheered when Harry and the rest of the Quittich team came out, but it felt so wrong.<p>

Not long into the game Gryffindor already had 20 point while Slytherin had none, but then suddenly a Slytherin knocked a Gryffindor off his broom and he hit the ground hard, Slytherin took this time to score 10 points and then they knocked another player off their broom, causing her to fall through a banner. They scored another 10 points when suddenly Harry's broom started jerking itself around causing Harry to have to hang on to the broom. Hermione pointed out that Snape is doing it and me and her quickly went to stop him. When we got under the stands however I heard not only Snape whispering a spell but Quirrel as well. I got closer to Quirrel and felt my father's power surround me once again; I listened and after a few seconds recognised his spell to be the one jinxing Harry's broom. I also recognised the whispered voice giving him instructions to be my father's. I smiled and noticed a fire has started near Snape and Hermione was gesturing for us to go.

We got back and sat down to see that Harry has spotted the Snitch and is neck and neck with the other seeker but the Slytherin seeker pulled up while Harry didn't, harry fell to the ground and looked like he was about to be sick when suddenly he spat out the Golden Snitch. Gryffindor have won.

**Hey everyone this is shorter than the last chapter because not as much happens in the first movie compared to the others and I'm trying to stretch it out. I'll be posting a new chapter once a week on a Saturday, I'm actually writing this on a Wednesday and after this I'm going to start on chapter three. Oh and sorry for any mistakes or random sentences coming out of nowhere last chapter, I had a few things written differently but deleted that. And I know that Kendra and Draco have only been friends for a little while but I think that since they both grew up not as cared for as others they would become friends fast as a way of feeling not as alone. Oh and I saw that a lot of people have read this but not many have reviewed so please review! They make me all happy inside.**

**Now for the thank-you's**

**Niotpoda- **thank you so much for being my first reviewer and for liking my story! And I know it's going a bit fast but I'm going to try to slow it down, also thanks for the story recommendation!


	3. Chapter 3

Harry, Hermione, Ron and me all went to the common room for a party to celebrate Gryffindor's win. When we got there Fred and George were spreading food out on the table, there was a whole roast chicken along with various side dishes and of course some not-so-healthy food. There was every dessert you could think of and someone had gotten some Butter beer and Fire Whiskey. There had to be nearly every Gryffindor in the entire school in here, I had to get out of here. I waited until Harry, Hermione and Ron were preoccupied before darting up the stairs to my dorm room, it was empty. I sighed and sat down on my bed closing my eyes and remembering my father's eyes, his real eyes. Dark brown like melted dark chocolate just like mine; unfortunately they were similar to James Potter's dull brown eyes.

Tap-Tap-Tap

I opened my eyes and looked around for whatever was disturbing my relaxation. Seeing nothing I began to relax again.

Tap-Tap-Tap

I walked around the room this time before at the last second spotting something at the window. I opened it and a large black Eagle-Owl swooped in and landed on the railing of my bed. I walked over to it and it stuck its leg out for me to see a letter attached to it. I took it and gently pat the large bird while opening it.

_Kendra,_

_Meet me at the Black Lake when you get this letter_

_-Your first true friend_

_P.s The owls name is Aurulent_

I smiled and transfigured an unused piece of paper into a mouse before giving it to Aurulent. He let out a soft screech and nuzzled into my hand. I smiled at him and he took off and gracefully leapt out the window. I quickly went down stairs to find that the party was still going on and I was able to sneak out very quickly. As I walked towards the Black I saw a boy with very white-blonde hair watching the Giant Squids tentacles skimming the surface, a large Black bird was sitting in a tree nearby. I smiled as I went over to Draco and he looked up, we sat down and Aurulent swooped down and landed next to me on the grass and nudged my hand.

"That's strange, he only acts like that around Father and Me" Draco said breaking the silence. I shrugged my shoulders and he smiled before continuing.

"Father says that he was raised to only act like that towards people that are Dar- um Smart" he said quickly changing a word. I looked at him and reached out to pat Aurulent gently.

"You don't have to hide from me Draco" I whispered softly. He nodded but still looked unsure and changed that subject.

"How are we going to be secret friends? Won't someone see us?" he asked and I smirked at him before motioning for him to come closer, he did.

"Can you keep a secret?" I asked quietly, he nodded and I continued "Watch this" I pulled out my want and cast a spell that made a bubble form around us for a few seconds before fading away.

"What did you do?"

"I put up an invisibility bubble, we are invisible to anyone else. No one can hear us either" I said and laughed at his shocked expression.

"How did you do that?" he asked.

"I'm very advanced in magic" he nodded and we spent the rest of the afternoon watching the clouds and asking each other questions like 'What's your favourite colour?' and 'Have you ever left the country?'

* * *

><p>The next day Harry, Ron and Hermione and Me went to see Hagrid about the Quittich match. When we got there and the boys and Hermione explained that Snape hexed Harry and tried to steal whatever's behind the three-headed dog. Apparently the dogs named Fluffy and Snape's one of the teachers guarding the unknown object that is between Dumbledore and Nickolas flamel. Flamel. Flamel? I remember that name.<p>

When we got back to the common room I went to my dorm and sat down, closing my eyes and remembering. I searched my memory for the name Nickolas Flamel and found it after a while of mind searching, a book I had read when I was seven.

_Nickolas Flamel was the creator of the Philosopher's stone a stone that could turn objects into gold and make someone impossible, Nickolas Flamel was already 665 years old._ If my Father is here and trying to get the stone then Harry and his friends could be a problem.

* * *

><p>I was sitting down in the great hall absentmindedly watching Harry and Ron start a game of Wizard Chess when I felt my bracelet burn against my wrist. It was a gift from Draco, while I normally didn't wear jewellery I liked the bracelet. It was a silver band curled around to make a snake, and was covered in small diamonds with two gorgeous Emeralds for eyes. It was also charmed to burn when Draco wanted to talk to me; if I wanted to talk to him all I had to do was look into its eyes and whisper Draco's name, and his Slytherin ring would burn. We always met at the same place, under a large group of trees next to the Black Lake.<p>

"Hey guys I'm going for a walk" I said but when I didn't reply I rolled my eyes and walked off.

When I got down to the lake I found Draco lying on the soft grass with his eyes close, I put up an invisibility bubble and sat down next to him. He sat up and pulled me into a warm embrace instantly, I sighed and hugged him back. When he let me go I smiled at him.

"I asked father if we could have a guest over the holidays but he said that we were going to be too busy to entertain anyone, Sorry" he said.

"Don't worry, also I heard Snape talking about sending me to the Weasley's for the summer holidays so I can't come then either. Honestly I know he hates me but he really shouldn't make it so obvious" I replied.

"He isn't actually like that when no one's around, he just acts like that so that people get scared of him, but maybe that's just because I'm his God Child"

"Draco I'm his God Child too, but don't worry. I think it has something to do with me being a Potter" I said and he nodded. I hated how many times I had just lied to my best friend in that sentence alone.

"Merry Christmas Kendra"

"Merry Christmas Draco"

* * *

><p>When I got back to the great hall the boys were still playing Chess and as I sat down Hermione came over.<p>

"Knight to E5" Harry said.

"Queen to E5" Ron's queen violently smashed Harry's Knight and Hermione gasped.

"That's utterly barbaric!" she exclaimed.

"That's Wizard Chess" Ron replied.

Hermione started lecturing Ron about packing again and he told her that he was going to stay at the castle this Christmas. She then started going on about Nickolas Flamel again and I sighed quietly.

"Not in the restricted section we haven't" I looked up shocked, Hermione was suggesting going against school rules. How so unHermione like. Ron obviously thought so too since he turned to Harry and said

"I think we're a bad influence for her" Harry and I nodded and the boys continued their game while I played around with my bracelet.

* * *

><p>On Christmas Morning I woke up extra early and got dressed in a tight black top and tight black pants with a fitted black leather jacket as usual for the holidays, but added a Slytherin green snake-skin design belt. After looking at my wild, but messy, blood red curls I decided to straighten my hair for the day. I got out my wand and whispered the spell while holding my wand above my hair. When I finished I took another look in the mirror and was surprised at how good I looked, I thought for I bit before spotting a Masquerade type mask on the floor that Lavender has brought and was playing with the other week.<p>

I picked it up and transfigured it to turn into a Slytherin green mask that covered the wearer's eyes. I put it on and admired myself in the mirror; I knew that when father came back I would need to disguise myself, at least until Harry Potter was dead. It was at that moment that the idea of _'The Dark Princess' _was born.

I sighed, knowing that I couldn't wear this today in case anyone recognised me later on. I grabbed a dark green top and a black skirt with black stockings and black running shoes and put them on before taking the spell off my hair and brushing through the messy curls to make them neater.

Draco had decided to stay these holidays because he didn't want me to have to be the only sane one here. I grabbed the Green and Silver wrapped present from under my bed and was about to whisper Draco's name when my bracelet started to burn. Apparently he had the same idea; I smiled and slipped out of the common room.

When I got to the lake I couldn't see him anywhere, suddenly hands covered my eyes and I had to force my instincts to attack whoever it was away.

"Guess who" I smiled.

"Severus Snape?" I joked, they joked and removed their hands and I turned around to find my blonde haired best friend smiling at me; I smiled back.

"Do you have a present for me?" I asked and he went and grabbed a Silver and Green gift, similar to the one I was holding behind my back, and gave it to me. I gave him his as well and we both carefully opened them to find ourselves holding two identical glass tanks, mine with a branch in the middle and a few mice running around, his with a small hay bed and miniature sheep roaming around. I looked at him confused and found that he was looking at me confused too, and then we both started to laugh at the fact that we both got each other glass tanks.

When we calmed down and put our tanks down I reached into a little bag I brought with me, I gave Draco the miniature dragon in my hands and he looked at it and smiled happily. A few weeks ago we had told each other our dream pets and his was a dragon, mine was a snake.

"What type is he?" he asked

"A Ukrainian Ironbelly, he's only a baby but was charmed to be miniature. There's also a charm to make him go back to his natural size and then back to miniature" I told him and he pat his new dragon before putting him in his tank.

Draco ran over to a nearby tree and grabbed something off it, as he got closer he put it behind his back and smiled before showing me. It was a small silver snake with large green eyes, just like my bracelet. I gasped and took her carefully; she gently wrapped herself around by wrist, next to the bracelet. I looked up at Draco with tears in my eyes.

"Thank you so much, shes beautiful. What type is she?"

"Shes a Silver Blood Drainer, extremely rare and deadly. Shes called that because one bite will cause all the blood in your body to drain out of you in minutes, She'll also grow to around 3 metres long when shes 5 years old; that when shes an adult" he explained and I smiled patting her.

"What are you going to call your dragon?" I asked Draco, he was silent for a moment.

"Fidus, I'm going to call him Fidus. Because that means _Loyal_ and Malfoys are always loyal" he decided, I nodded at his choice and turned to the beauty on my wrist, stroking her softly.

"I'm going to call her Vita" I told him.

"Life? Why are you going to call her that?" he asked. I turned to him

"What is more beautiful than life itself? How else may I correctly show her beauty?" I said, he nodded and I turned to Vita.

"_Hello Vita, I hope you like your name" _I hissed in Parseltounge.

"_Hello mistress thank you very much, I like my new name very much. Back where I used to live people would try to catch me for my skin, I was very scared"_

"_Don't worry Vita, your safe now" _I hissed soothingly. Draco looked up at the sound and let out a shocked gasp.

"You're a Parseltounge!" he exclaimed, I nodded.

"Yep" I said happily.

"That's so cool! Do you think you would be able to teach me some?" I laughed and nodded, he smiled. We said goodbye and Merry Christmas before heading off to our common rooms.

* * *

><p>When I got near the Gryffindor common room I shrunk Vita's cage and told her to hide under my sleeves, putting her cage in my bag before going up to the common room. I found Ron awake and calling to Harry, he smiled at me and easily accepted my lie of just going for a walk.<p>

When Harry came down, shocked that he had gotten any, we opened our presents. I had gotten a hand-made Blue sweater from Ron's family, it had a big purple 'K' in the middle of it; Ron was wearing one too but with an 'R' and different colours. From Harry I was given an assortment of different sweets and from Hermione a book. I laughed when I read the title before noticing that the boys got them too, on a Purple background were the words _'Studying for dummies; A guide to studying!'._

"Do you think shes hinting at something?" I asked Ron as Harry opened his last present, we turned to see harry holding a nice looking cloak.

"Well put it on" Ron told him, Harry did and his body disappeared; I gasped.

"I know what that is, it's an invisibility cloak!" Ron exclaimed "Where'd you get one?"

"I don't know it just says 'use it well'

* * *

><p>Me and Harry were in the library looking for books on Nickolas Flamel when Harry opened one that screamed loudly. We both rushed to get the Cloak on and did just and Filtch came over, Harry had knocked over the lantern but we didn't get to see what happened next as we were running as fast and quietly as we could away from him and the library. We rounded a corner and quickly stopped when we saw Snape push Quirrel against the wall of the corridor and star yelling at him. Snape turned to where we were standing and we quickly stepped back before he could reach us. As he turned back to Quirrel and hissed a few last threats Filtch ran over with our lantern.<p>

"It's still warm, that means that there are students out of bed!" he said happily. Harry and I backed towards the door behind us and as the three adults left Harry silently opened it and we slipped inside. It was a large room with a few frost covered windows along one side and a large mirror in the centre of the room. There was elegant writing along the edges of it and after studying it for a bit I realized that this was the mirror of Desire. I walked up to it next to Harry whom was staring at the reflecting and touching his shoulder. I looked into it and let out a gasp as I looked into my father's brown eyes; he smiled and put his arm around the shoulders of my reflection. I looked to the other side and saw that Draco was standing there holding my hand and smiling at me. We were both older, around 15 or 16 I think and you could see the dark mark being displayed proudly on his left forearm; the only difference was that it was a beautiful silver snake curled around a skull instead. It was my dark mark, the one I planned to give to my death eaters. Lastly there on the ground at our feet was Harry Potters corpse, and my reflection kicked him before laughing cruel and viciously. I smiled and sat down to study my father's face in hopes of being able to pretend that he was actually standing next to me and smiling at me.

**There you go! I didn't get to post this on Saturday two weeks ago because I hadn't finished writing it yet due to a History Assignment but I hope that this chapter gave you some more insight into Kendra and Draco's friendship.**

**Please review and tell me any mistakes I made!**

**P.s I've been watching how many people read this story and just want to encourage you all to review because I know that I will read a story and forget to review but I hope that you review, even if it's just to say hi.**

**Goodbye for now, :D**


	4. Chapter 4

I looked up as I heard Ron start going on about how he was Quittich Captain, Head boy and holding the Quittich cup. I didn't even realise that Harry had went and got him. When he asked if the mirror showed the future I smiled; I know that the mirror doesn't show the future but I still hope that the image that I'm watching is my future.

* * *

><p>For the rest of the break I was found either with Draco at the lake, 'Searching' for Nicolas Flamel with Harry and Ron or doing what I was doing at that moment; going down to have a look in the mirror. When I got there I noticed that Harry was already sitting there and sat down next to him, for once I didn't feel the need to glare at Harry from the corner on my eye or pretend to smile widely whenever he spoke. Right now we were both just two children that had their lives and loved ones viciously stolen from them as infants.<p>

I left after a while, I don't know how long, Harry stayed although and as I was walking away Dumbledore walked past me towards the mirror room, as I called it.

* * *

><p>I was walking around the lake since Draco was busy with his Slytherin, um, Brick heads? Yes I'll call them his brick heads. I threw a smooth stone into the lake and watched the ripples that it created.<p>

Out of the corner of my eye I saw a figure at the edge of the forest, they were wearing black and had the back of their head covered; Quirrel. He looked around and I hid behind a tree quickly, when I looked again he was walking into the Forbidden Forest. I quickly put an invisibility bubble around me and followed him; I was going to see if my Father is there or not.

Quirrel headed deep into the forest and was walking in mindless circles for around 10 minutes in silence before a creaky voice was heard.

"_Release me from this binding you fool!"_ I gasped; it was my father's voice.

As Quirrel began to unravel his turban I held my breath in anticipation. When it was done I could see the thing I had been wishing and praying for, for 10 years. My father's face had changed to look weaker but it was still him, only part of him not yet strong enough but he was there all the same. I could see the blood red eyes, like my hair from my spot behind a tree a few metres away, clearly. This time, I promised myself, I would not let Harry Potter destroy my only family left.

As much as I wanted to run out and embrace my father that could not happen now for two reasons. One; He was not in his own body and I didn't want to hug Quirrel, and two; they had obviously come out into the middle of the woods for some reason and I would let them complete that first. It would be more private in Quirrel's office anyway. I followed them around the forest until we arrived at the place I least expected us to go; the middle of a unicorn meadow. They began to run away but Quirrel pumped on one and turned his head so that my Father could get a good look at it. Another unicorn stayed behind glancing between its fallen mate and freedom. However it let out a beautiful but painfully heartbreaking whinny and left when Father dug his teeth into the caught unicorn's neck and began to drink.

I then understood, he needed unicorn blood to keep him alive. He was weaker than I had first thought. I watched Father drain the unicorn before commanding Quirrel to put the turban back on. Quirrel then left the forest, with me not far behind him the entire time.

* * *

><p>Quirrel had gone into his office a minute ago and I was standing in front of his door ready to announce my arrival. After checking my hair one last time I casually unlocked his door and slammed it open. Quirrel was staring at me in shock, but quickly composed himself.<p>

"You know professor; you really should learn to look your doors with stronger magic. Being a Defence against the Dark Arts teacher, you really should know what's out there" I stated casually.

"M-miss P-p-potter, what c-can I d-do for y-you?" he asked with his sputter again. I began to walk around the room eyeing a few things of interest be for suddenly turning to Quirrel and looking him in the eye.

"I've told you before, my names _Kendra_ not _Miss Potter_, try to get it right! But I'm not here for you today Sir. No you see I'm here to have a little conversation with the back of your head." Quirrel looked shocked and scared of the calm yet threatening tone of my voice; I smiled. He opened his mouth to reply but I just waved my hand and his turban began to unwind itself. Quirrel desperately tried to stop it but in the end it fell to the ground and before I looked at my Father's face I continued to speak.

"Hello my names Kendra, but once everyone meets me they don't say 'Hello Kendra' they say 'I didn't know that Harry Potter had a twin sister' but you see that's just the thing" I began walking around the stunned Quirrel toward the back of his head until I was face to face with Lord Voldemort; My Father "Harry Potter _doesn't_ have a twin sister"

Father looked shocked but a slight look of understanding was there too.

"Hello Father"

Quirrel let out a gasp and Father smiled at me, his eyes turning back to the warm brown of my childhood.

"Kendra, my child, how you have grown! How did you know?" Father asked, I smiled.

"I have missed you Father, I suspected for a while because I sensed your power surge but only confirmed it today when I saw you in the woods" I replied.

He smiled before asking "How has Snape been treating you?"

"Dreadfully, he treats me like a muggle! And I looked through his memories and he's a spy for the Order, Not the other way around! All because you killed Lily Evans, the MudBlood that gave birth to Harry Potter" I told him, and he frowned.

"I'll have to keep him around when I return for good, I won't tell him anything but his knowledge of the Order will be useful. But what of you when I return? Have you been learning spells with Lucius?" he wondered.

"I have been learning all that I need to know with Lucius, he has been very helpful. I also have been thinking about when you come back, I will need to be disguised, I was thinking of '_The Dark Princess' _do you like it?" I asked him and he smiled widely.

"I love it Princess" he said reverting back to his nickname for me as a baby, it seems fitting now. I glanced at Quirrel who was standing very still and breathing heavily, his eyes darting around the room. I looked at my father with a look that said 'Watch this' before waving my hand and causing Quirrel's eyes to glaze over and his breathing to even out.

I smirked at Father while he said "You are very advanced Princess, but what's your story about being Harry Potter's sister?"

"The story is that I'm his twin but not many people know about me because I was over at my Godfathers house, Snape's, when you came and killed the rest of my family. I was then forced to stay with Snape and only met my brother just before I went to Hogwarts. Snape's memory was modified and he honestly believes that he's my Godfather and he told Dumbledore who also believes it. Every day for two weeks every summer I say I'm going out to play but instead go back to our old home and train with Lucius. Harry believes that I'm his sister; I even have to pretend to be friends with a Weasley and a MudBlood." I took a deep breath before continuing.

"I'm in Gryffindor because I used _Imperio_ and _Obliviate_ on the sorting hat, I'm going to get as close as possible to Harry Potter. Gain his complete trust and then turn on him in the end!" I exclaimed and Father looked like he wanted to clap but of course he can't. There was a moment of silence and I looked into my Father's deep brown eyes, my deep brown eyes.

"You won't go away again, will you Daddy?" I whispered.

"I will really try not to Princess, I promise" he replied and I smiled at him before releasing Quirrel from the spell and quickly _Obliviating_ him. I left quickly with one last look at my Father's face.

* * *

><p>When I got outside again I saw that it was only minutes until curfew, but I could see three people quickly walking towards Hagrid's. I squinted my eyes and realised that it was Harry, Ron and Hermione. I quickly ran after them and caught up to them halfway.<p>

"What are you guys doing?" I asked and they turned around quickly.

"Oh it's just you Kendra; I was worried that it was McGonagall!" Ron exclaimed and I rolled my eyes.

"We figured out who Nickolas Flamel is! He's the creator of the Philosopher's stone, it can turn metals into gold and produce a potion that will give you immortality" Harry told me and I gasped with, fake, shock at the discovery.

"We're going to tell Hagrid!" Ron said and I nodded and motioned for us to keep going. We ran down to Hagrid's since it was past Curfew now.

When we got there we knocked and as he opened the door Hagrid said that he couldn't have any visitors right now.

"WE KNOW ABOUT THE PHILOSOPHER"S STONE!" we said together and Hagrid opened the door and shooed us inside. We sat down and Harry explained his theory that Snape was trying to get the stone, I already knew that this wasn't true but him thinking that only helps me and Father.

"But professor Snape's one of the professors in charge of protecting the stone!" Hagrid informed us. Suddenly something happened over Hagrid's fire and he hopped up, grabbing oven mitts and taking a large egg out of a pot. He put it on the table and I recognised it immediately, it was a dragon egg; A Norwegian Ridge back to be specific.

Slowly it began hatching an out came a baby dragon, he was amazing, spectacular, incredible. I could hear that Ron had recognised it in the back of my mind and heard Hagrid naming him Norbert but most my attention was focused on the tiny dragon that would one day grow to be a fearsome creature, just like me. Another reason that I liked Draco was that he too could recognize the potential Dragons have.

Suddenly we all looked over to find a face watching us through a window; Draco. He quickly ran off, to tell McGonagall on us I'm guessing. I sighed, I wished so badly that I could do that too. Run around getting Gryffindor's in trouble, but I also knew that it was a foolish move for Draco to pull, since he would also be caught out after curfew.

* * *

><p>When McGonagall found us she began to lecture us with Draco at her side, smirking. He turned his head and discretely winked at me although and I gave him a small smile in turn. I began to pay attention to McGonagall when she mentioned points.<p>

"The will be 50 points taken" she stated.

"50!" Ron said shocked.

"Each" she continued "And you five will be serving a detention"

"Excuse me professor but I believe you said five?" Draco asked and McGonagall turned to him.

"Yes Mr Malfoy, although your actions were honourable you too were out past curfew" she answered.

**Hello everyone! I know that I was meant to post this last Saturday but I went to the Taylor Swift concert last Saturday. It was amazing! I suggest you see it or the next one when it comes out. I know that this movie is going quickly but I watched the movie a few weeks ago and didn't think to tape it, so I'm going off little notes I wrote to try to get me to remember the scenes. The next couple movies are taped right now so when I write them they'll be a lot more detailed.**

**P.s I'm listening to Safe & Sound by Taylor Swift right now and its really good, I've been listening to it for the last two hours over and over while I've been typing this chapter and you should listen to it because it's really good! Good Bye :D**

**Oh and just so you know the button at the bottom of the screen is a 'review button' if you press it you will magically be able to talk to me through a review and you can tell me if you like this story! Just so you know ;)**


	5. Attention

**Attention: I will be brutally honest with you. I started this story with a clear plot line in my head. I had just turned fifteen. Since then I have been through a lot, including mental illness and disownment. I'm focusing heavily on writing right now; I'm focusing on my future. I'm removing this story along with several others. I really really hate to be the author you hate because they never update and then remove the story. But I need to do this.**

**There is a possibility that I will re-write this story. But honestly, it's a very slim possibility. I am currently focusing on my other Harry Potter fiction, I am much happier with the writing style I've used for it. Please, if you haven't already, take a look at it. It is similar to this, in a way.**

**It involves a Voldemort/OC- Harry Potter's older sister relationship.**

**As I was writing that I was reminding myself what I really didn't want to do, for example making a character evil without reason, and I realized that I had done exactly that along with several other cliché things here.**

**I would just like to thank every single person that took the time to read, review, follow and favourite this story. And I would like to remind you that **_**this is not the end**_**. This was me practicing my writing for my other story and you are very welcome to read that story, **_**Eyes Are The Windows To The Soul**_**. But this could very take a turn and be continued. However unlikely that seems to me right now, it **_**is**_** possible.**

**So as I said, I am deeply apologetic but I will be removing this story a few weeks after this notice is posted.**

**xoxo**

**-Star**


End file.
